Hurricane Fluttershy/Gallery
Passing the fliers Rainbow SO2E22.PNG|Rainbow in the sky Rainbow passing fliers S2E22.png Fliers landing on the ground S2E22.png Derpy and Fluttershy SO2E22.PNG Derpy S2E22.png Cloudchaser and Flitter reading flier S2E22.png Rainbow Delivering invitations S2E22.png|Be cool or be a mule Mule returns S2E22.png|Ponyville's local mule returns! Rainbow Dash; No offense S2E22.png|No offense Mule 'None taken' S2E22.png|None taken The meetup is about to begin S2E22.png|Pegasi arriving to the meetup Rainbow Dash groans S2E22.png|Rainbow Dash groans because Fluttershy is nowhere in sight. Tree eyes S2E22.png Fluttertree S2E22.png|Fluttershy really is a tree! The Meeting 3, 2, 1...PNG|3... Movie starts soon SO2E22.PNG|2... Film - Pegasus S2E22.png Film - Raincloud S2E22.png Film - Two pegasi and flowers S2E22.png Film - Map S2E22.png Film - Raining over Equestria S2E22.png Film - Pony Thought Bubbles S2E22.png Film - Tornado S2E22.png Film - Pegasi spinning around S2E22.png Film - Pegasi creating tornado S2E22.png Film - Sending water to Cloudsdale S2E22.png Film - 800 wingpower S2E22.png|800 Film - Multiple raining clouds S2E22.png Film - Pony thinking S2E22.png Film explodes S2E22.png Everypony after watching film S2E22.png Spike messing up the filming S2E22.png Rainbow beginning her speech S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash1_S02E22.png Rainbow Dash to Cloudsdale S2E22.png|"Up to Cloudsdale!" Rainbow showing Spitfire S2E22.png Rainbow Dash over 1000 S2E22.png|"Over a thousand!" Rainbow Dash if...! S2E22.png|"If...!!" Rainbow Dash trains S2E22.png|"Everypony trains!" Rainbow Dash trains hard! S2E22.png|"And trains hard!" S2E22 Nopony's getting sick on my watch.png|"Nopony's getting sick on my watch!" Rainbow with bulked-up pegasus S2E22.png|The most beautiful stallion of Ponyville. Muscular pegasus S2E22.png|How in Equestria can he fly with those wings? Muscular pegasus 'Yeaaahhhh!' S2E22.png|'"YEAH!!!"' Muscular pegasus determined face S2E22.png| Slab Bulkhead. Fridge Largemeat. Punt Speedchunk. Butch Deadlift. Rainbow_Dash3_S02E22.png|"Who's with me?" Noticing Fluttershy's absence S2E22.png Trying to convince Fluttershy Pony Weightlifting S02E22.png|Wings used as hooves are a common sight in this episode. YEA! S2E22.png|"YEAH!!!" Derp S2E22.png|Derp Eyes Rainbow Dash everypony except S2E22.png|"Everypony except..." Rainbow Dash knows S2E22.png|"Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash what happened S2E22.png|"Fluttershy what happened to you?" S2E22 Ponypox.png|Fluttershy has the pony pox! Fluttershy fake faint S2E22.png|Looking cute as she faints. Rainbow Dash at the door looking at Fluttershy S2E22.png Washing the fake pox spots off of Fluttershy S2E22.png|What's soaking wet and clueless? Wet Fluttershy S2E22.png|Your face! Fluttershy moist mane S2E22.png|Fluttershy's mane looks nice. Fluttershy falling to the ground S2E22.png Fluttershy faking hurt wing S2E22.png Fluttershy surprised by Rainbow's whistling S2E22.png Rainbow Dash as if S2E22.png|Yeah, as if! Fluttershy shrug S2E22.png|Pony Shrug is now canon! Rainbow Dash with Fluttershy S2E22.png Rainbow Dash whats going on S2E22.png|"C'mon now, whats going on." Rainbow Dash said can't S2E22.png|Fluttershy said can't. S02E22 Blossomforths poor spine.jpg|"A little too much flexibility, Blossomforth..." Fluttershy about to fly (Flashback) S2E22.png Fluttershy looking down (Flashback) S2E22.png Pegasi foals mocking Fluttershy (Flashback) S2E22.png Rainbow Dash talking to Fluttershy S2E22.png Rainbow Dash big smile S2E22.png|Uh... Rainbow. She did not say that! S2E22_best_friends.png|Fluttershy is Rainbow's "bestest friend" Fluttershy act dramatic S2E22.png|Fluttershy acting dramatic. Training TwilightsMachineS2E22.PNG Cloudchaser asking Twilight about the machine S2E22.png|"What does this do?" Cloudchaser and Flitter S2E22.png Spike after explaining about the anenometer S2E22.png Twilight with anemometer S2E22.png Twilight that you! S2E22.png|"Is that you again Thunder Lane!" Rainbow Dash and Twilight S2E22.png Rainbow Dash an excuse S2E22.png|"Cooking up an excuse." S02E22_Thunderlane_Blossomforth.png Blossomforth coughing S2E22.png|Foreshadowing Twilight 9.3 WP S2E22.png|"9.3 wing power!" Muscular pegasus behind pegasi crowd S2E22.png|'"YEAH!"' Rainbow Dash not bad S2E22.png|"Not bad, not bad." Crazy Twilight S2E22.png Hurricane Fluttershy.png Rainbow Dash grin S2E22.png Fluttershy moving her wing S2E22.png Fluttershy on the ground S2E22.png S2E22 Twilight and Rainbow Dash.png|You measured .5. Fluttershy surrounded by eyes S2E22.png|So many eyes Rainbow Dash trying to convince Fluttershy S2E22.png Rainbow Dash trying to convince Fluttershy 2 S2E22.png Fluttershy about to turn around S2E22.png S2E22 Crying Fluttershy.png Fluttershy crying 2 S2E22.png Fluttershy crying 3 S2E22.png Rainbow Dash shocked S2E22.png S2E22_Rainbow_pity_for_Fluttershy.png|"No, Fluttershy. Please don't..." S2E22_Rainbow_being_frustrated.png|"Oh, for Pete's sake!" SadRainbowS2E22.PNG Fluttershy's training montage Fluttershy with grass on her face S2E22.png Fluttershy with Angel and ducks S2E22.png Cute Face S2E22.png|Angel being nice for a change Animals trying to convince Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy flying through the tree S2E22.png Fluttershy gaining confidence S2E22.png Fluttershy about to train S2E22.png Animals helping Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy Pushup S02E22.png Wing push ups S2E22.png Angel helping Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy crying S2E22.png Fluttershy losing to butterflies S2E22.png Animals with pony masks S2E22.png Flutershy trying not to cry S2E22.png Fluttershy blushing smile S2E22.png Angel cherring Fluttershy S2E22.png Animals cheering Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy flying to the sun S2E22.png S2E22_Squirrel_tries_to_tell_something.png resolute_Fluttershy_S2E22.png S2E22_Fluttershy_being_purposeful.png S2E22_Fluttershy_gaining_full_speed.png S2E22_Fluttershy_cannot_believe.png|"Two point three? Two point three!?" S2E22_This_result_is_awful.png S2E22_Twilight_hushes_Spike.png|"Spike! Shut up, will you!" S2E22_Oh_no_she_is_leaving_again.png Tornado Day Reservoir1 S02E22.png Spitfire coming out of Cloudsdale S2E22.png Spitfire arrived S2E22.png Rainbow Dash holding her cap S2E22.png Rainbow Dash telling the pegasi S2E22.png Pegasi cheering S2E22.png Notebook showing Thunderlane absent.png Rainbow with hoof on the other hoof S2E22.png Rainbow looking at a line of pegasi S2E22.png Rumble telling what happened to Thunderlane S2E22.png Spike holding notebook showing some pegasi absent S2E22.png Rainbow Dash looking worried S2E22.png Abacus S2E22.png Twilight surprised S2E22.png Rainbow Dash looking at abacus S2E22.png Rainbow Dash feeling relieved S2E22.png Twilight telling Rainbow Dash S2E22.png Rainbow being serious S2E22.png Literally a sunflower cutie mark s02e22.png Twilight and Spike S02E22.png Rainbow Dash2 S02E22.png Pink raindrops pegasus stallion yellow mane s02e22.png Tree eyes II S2E22.png|That had to hurt... Exhausted ponies s02e22.png Twilight Sparkle S02E22.png Determined Fluttershy S02E22.png Fluttershy covering his eye S2E22.png Fluttershy yelling S2E22.png Fluttershy given a goggle S2E22.png The pegasi S2E22.png S2E22 Fluttershy surpasses her record.png S2E22_Fluttershy_chasing_her_demons_away.png|"NO!!!" Hurricane beginning S02E22.png Water spout S2E22.png Water coming out of the tornado S2E22.png Rainbow-shaped water S2E22.png S2E22 Spitfire cannot believe it.png|Spitfire is amazed by the sudden increase of power Twilight and Spike cheering S2E22.png S2E22_Fluttershy_caught_with_a_cloud.png|"Take it easy, girl!" Rainbow Dash congratulating Fluttershy S02E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy hug S2E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy hug more S2E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy smiling S2E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy 'high wing' S2E22.png|"High wing!" Rainbow Dash and Spitfire side by side S2E22.png Fluttershy waving S2E22.png Spike and Twilight going S2E22.png The Day is Succesful S2E22.png Cloudsdale factory is operational again S2E22.png Category:Season 2 episode galleries Category:Hurricane Fluttershy images